A matter of love and death
by leggo lover 99
Summary: Gambit is dying and only has a day left to live. After much thought- he decides to tell rouge how he feels about her. my first x men fan fic and my first try at a romance so please read and please review... if you like tragedys and/ or romances read...
1. Waking to pain

**Chapter 1**

He woke up lying in a hospital bed. Sadly he knew this from personal experience, as he had been brought here many times. In the mansion, all the hospital beds felt the same, soft at the bottom, hard and springy at the top. Also, Gambit had noticed that the ceiling was a little lower than all the other rooms.

The room was familiar but what wasn't, was the pain. Usually, he would wake up stiff, but a stiffness that allowed him to move without much difficultly and this was nearly always accompanied by a dull throb which Gambit could easily ignore.

But this time was different. Gambit could hardly breathe without a sharp pain cutting straight through his lungs and his face screwing up into a grimace.

Moving was also a problem. He couldn't move his left arm more than a fraction. Damn! That would put him out of action for a while; his left hand was the best at throwing his cards.

Both his right arm and leg could be moved quite easily but his left leg felt more weighted which meant it was heavily bandaged.

This was not good. Gambit couldn't fully remember what had got him into this mess, but the small pieces he could find were all fuzzy and didn't make full sense.

With his good arm, Gambit rubbed his head. He found that his balaclava had been removed and up there, his hand rubbed over a large bump. That was probably why he was having trouble remembering.

Gambit closed his eyes and tried to piece together the pieces of his mind…

* * *

hope you like...

me need reviews and follows...

i love u all...

please...

anyone?


	2. memory

**Chapter 2**

_(Flash back)_

There was an alarm ringing. The training exercise faded away and Gambit saw Beast run out of the control room above. Wolverine looked over to where Gambit was standing and grunted,

"Xavier."

Gambit nodded and together, the two rushed over to the heavy metal door, hit the `open' button and then sprinted to the meeting room.

As soon as everyone was there, the professor started.

"The friends of humanity have infiltrated President Kelly's privet holiday home and are searching for the one item which powers the stones that can bind mutant abilities. This item is call the rubox block and if they get their hands on it, our chances of success are very slim. Because of this, we must approach at great caution."

The team nodded. Everyone understood the importance of the mission. Failure was not an option.

Together, they swiftly made their way to the blackbird.

**Blank.**

The fight had started. The Rubox block was no- where to be seen. It wasn't in its cradle so Gambit assumed the friends of humanity had got there first. Because of this, Gambit was taking extra care and not letting his guard down. Losing his powers in a battle like this would be fatal.

**Blank.**

Gambit saw a glint of silver. One man was running down a set of stairs and in his hand was the rubox block!

Gambit checked the team were handling the situation alright, and then he charged after the man.

The man turned a corner and Gambit skidded to a halt. He pulled out a card from his pocket and crept forward, wary of an ambush.

**Blank.**

One swipe of the block and Gambit's powers had gone, bound, in fact, by the rubox block and that man. But he still had a trick up his sleeve, literally. With his left hand Gambit pulled out his pole and as it grew, he spun it around faster and faster till he was behind a large spinning shield.

The man with the block backed away with a fear in his eyes and Gambit smiled. But in an instant, the man's fear disappeared and in its place, was a pure hatred.

"Die mutant!" Gambit saw him mouth then it hit him.

Several hard shots hit Gambit in the small of the back.

**Blank.**

He was lying on the floor, gasping in pain.

Around him, a dozen men were training energy weapons on Gambit's damaged body.

He knew that he couldn't beat them all, but he couldn't die lying down.

Slowly, Gambit painfully got to his feet,

"Gambit no wimp. Gambit dies fighting."

The friends of humanity held their weapons tighter but a fear shone like lamps trough their eyes.

"Don't move mutant! Even one twitch and we'll send you to the next world in a matchbox!"

Despite his pain, Gambit laughed, "Oh, you no worry about Gambit, Non? He no going to the next world, he going down!"

He soon realised his wrong choice of words as one man shouted out,

"Yeah! That's where all mutants go!"

The others all laughed.

For about the millionth time, Gambit hated being a mutant.

**Blank**.

He heard a voice. It was faint but defiantly there.

That voice was familiar. But Gambit couldn't remember whose it was. His eyes were so sore, he couldn't open them to see.

"Gambit! Where is that filthy swamp rat?"

His memory suddenly clicked back into place,

"Chel?" He cried out weakly.

He heard footsteps. Several sets.

Then came the voices. Each one unnaturally faint and cracked.

He tried to move but instead, he ended up groaning in pain.

The friends of humanity had beat him. With both guns and fists.

A few more voices spoke then he felt strong hands carefully lift him up of the wet floor. Then, as another wave of agony pulsed through him, his mind went black.


	3. power plate

**Chapter 3- The plate of power**

Gambit opened up his eyes again. Despite the gaps, he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. He had followed his target in order to get the Rubox block, his powers had been bound and the friends of humanity had given him a good bashing.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the infirmary door hissing open.

Listening to the heavy footfalls without the slap of shoes, there was no denying who it was,

"Yo Beast."

"Ahh, you're awake then."

Totally ignoring Beast, Gambit asked "How long have I been out for?"

He heard Beast fiddle with some papers as if he were nervous.

"Well, we got you back around last night and it's just gone lunch the next day."

Gambit sighed a painful sigh. Usually after a mission, he would spend his time trying to get close to rouge. He would admit it to anyone, Rouge was beautiful. Even though he couldn't touch her, her skin looked smooth enough to hold close and breathe deeply into it. She was everything he needed in life.

"How are you feeling Gambit?" Beast asked his voice cutting through Gambit's thoughts.

Usually, Gambit would lie just to get out of the infirmary, but today, he had to be honest,

"Gambit hurts like mad."

Beast stepped into his line of vision.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Mostly."

Beast scribbled something down on his clipboard then looked down at Gambit.

"Are you hungry?"

Gambit nodded and immediately whished he hadn't. The way pain crawled up Gambit's back, he knew he had damaged his spine somehow.

He watched as Beast marched out of the room.

Around an hour later, Gambit was sitting up in his bed with an empty plate that had held a beef stew only a few minutes ago.

Slowly, Gambit placed the plate down on his bedside table and then inspected himself.

He had been right about his bandaged leg and that his right side was fairly undamaged. But he now knew why he couldn't move his left arm. The arm itself was wrapped tightly in bandages and through the white, dark red splotches showed through. Blood. Also, just showing at the top of his hand, which was freed from the horrid bandage, was his skin. This skin though, was a black colour, but it wasn't soot or dirt. It looked like his hand had been charred.

Gambit shuddered, just what had the friends of humanity done to him?

Suddenly a thought pushed to the front of his mind. His powers, had they returned?

Picking up the empty plate up off the bedside table, he focused his energy into his hand.

To his relief, his powers were back, and then he remembered what he had in his hand. An explosive plate. Quickly, Gambit moved his arm forward quickly, sending the plate spinning into the wall.

BANG!

Gambit cringed at the sound- that could alert some people.

Five seconds after thinking that- the door burst open and a worried looking rouge burst in.

"What happened here you filthy swap rat?"

"Nice to see you worried about me Chel."

"I ain't playing no games here gambit. What happened here?"

"My powers are back Chel- and so it the chance of being eaten by the plate." He smiled pointing at the wall.

Rouge shrugged and walked back out.

_She loves me_, was all Gambit thought as the door swung shut, _she loves me._

* * *

sorry taken so long to update- i've had to do stupid revision, visit family and write other stories ): (except the writing part)

please read- review and LIKE IT! (:

till next time- ll99 out!


	4. the truth hurts

**Chapter 4**

**The truth hurts**

"As you know, my friend, you are in a bad way,"

Gambit rolled his eyes at Beast's comment.

Ignoring the gesture- Beast continued,

"Your right side is fairly unharmed- just a few scratches- but your left arm and leg are broken in several places and also, a few ribs are broken. Your left hand has been- well, burned, is how I would put it, but I've never seen anything that extreme before."

Gambit nodded, he knew all this already,

"So Gambit out of action for a while then?"

Beast paused and Gambit saw a nervous twitch in his friend's eye.

"Just a while Gambit, just a while."

This was not the answer Gambit wanted, with his right hand he grabbed Beast's hairy arm,

"Gambit can see your lie, your eye's let me know you lying to him. Tell Gambit before he blows off your head!"

Beast sighed,

"No need for threats Gambit. First let me tell you what happened to you as you must be still confused."

"NO!" Gambit growled, "Gambit remembers the important parts. Just tell him know what you hiding!"

Beast seemed to shrink at the outburst but started to speak anyway,

"Gambit, this could come at a shock. I've done everything I can,"

"Just tell Gambit what's wrong!"

"O.K, it's just that a couple of your ribs have punctured your right lung. The injury is serious and if we can't fix it in the next few days, your lungs could fill with fluid."

"So what? Gambit becomes a fish. No problem."

Beast closed his eyes and lowered his head,

"No Gambit- if your lungs fill up, you could, well,"

"Just spit it out!"

Beast looked into Gambit's eyes and whispered,

"If your lungs fill, you will die."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

yes i am mean.

here's the deal- comment and/ or favorite this and you may be able to save Gambit!

LL99 out


	5. Confessions and a broken heart

**Chapter 5**

**Confessions and a broken heart**

The results from an earlier test had come back, and according to Beast it wasn't good news.

A scan had shown that his lungs had filled and his others injuries had not improved. Each breath Gambit took caused more pain to surface and he knew that his chances of surviving were narrowing.

But then his fears were confirmed; he was dying. Beast said he only had a day left.

Beast said that he could do nothing to empty his lungs.

Beast said many things, most of which Gambit had ignored.

Beast said he would come back later- when the truth had sunk in.

Beast said.

After around an hour of sitting staring at the blank wall, Gambit finally began to think clearly.

He would die. That thought kept swirling around his head.

He knew he would die earlier than most people, for he was always fighting for his fellow mutants, but this, this was too soon.

If his name weren't Remy LeBeau, he would break down, would curse the cruel hand he had been dealt. But that was his name and with it came a reputation. One that means a strong, deadly type to exist. One that does not show weakness.

But was love weak?

Was he allowed to hunger for a girl- one to hold, one to settle down with?

But there was no time for that- no time for building up courage.

If he were to die his final wish would be to tell Rouge how he felt, see if she felt the same, to get a kiss.

All he needed was a few seconds of pure stupidity and if the world held any mercy, then he would finally have Rouge.

But if fate decided to play it's usual card- the one of broken hearts- he would be a fool. Rouge may not understand his reason- she may just go on about not being able to touch. But had she ever heard that love is an invisible force? One that you can't see, hear or touch?

The moment of truth dawned.

It was now or never.

The two sides battled inside of gambit- yes or no?

Speak now or forever hold your peace, as they say...

He reached out but then pulled back.

There was one way to chose, the way he had sold his soul to:

Let the cards decide...

He pulled the pack off the bedside table and found the black ace of spades. He flicked it out, threw it high in the air; so it brushed the ceiling, and sent it flying to the other side of the room.

Back, I turn mine- face up, I lift mine...

It hit the wall, front or back? Back or front?

He opened the eyes that he did not realise were shut.

It was,

It was,

Face up...

A grin spread across Gambit's face. Like usual- the cards favoured their master.

Time to wear his heart on his sleeve for the first time in his life, no lying, no cheating.

Gambit reached out to his coat that sat on the chair next to the bed, and before his brain said otherwise, he hit the communicator and heard the faint beep as the line connected.

"Hey swamp rat, how's you doing?"

Gambit smiled at her voice. It was sweet, yet with a sharp tinge to it. Man he loved her,

"Chel, Gambit needs you to come on down- i have something to say-"

"You! See ya jus' don't get it do ya? It ain't all about you is it?!"

Damn, this was not going as planned. She was getting angry.

"Look Chel, it's important-"

"Important? Important is my coffee break! For once in my life i get ta sit down and who disturbs me? You! Just cause you sitting on ya but for a while don't mean ya can push me round! Why don't ya dig yaself a hole an' lay down in it?"

He was stung. Why would she be that harsh to him? The only thing he could say in reply was:

"Gambit may soon be doing that soon anyway..."

All went silent for a moment, and then the communicator beeped again, signalling the end of the conversation.

If he wasn't dying already, he would be now.

His heart was now shattered into a million pieces.

Yes, fate hated him.

* * *

You will not believe how hard it was to write that ):

i HATE romances!

this is soppy and i am deeply regretting writing this- BUT you need to know what happens to our card throwing friend ;)

if i don't get enough reviews i will stop writing...

the cards are in your hands...

READ AND REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! only you can change my mind!


End file.
